10 cosas que odio de ti
by Melton
Summary: es mi primer ficc si me dejan muchos rewies sbo masginny tiene pensamientos, y encuentros raros... quien los provocara?
1. Chapter 1

**10 cosas que odio de ti**

**Ginny Weasley era una chica de 16 años, alta, esbelta, con piel de porcelana, un cabello color fuego y unos hermosos ojos marrones verdosos.**

**Así como lo escuchan, este chica tiene mas de un pretendiente que la busca, pero en estos momentos su cabeza y corazón esta en otra persona.**

"_Porque tengo que ser como soy, si no viniese de una familia amiga de los muggles, el me aceptaría, porque soy sangre pura, muy pura al igual que el. Ay Ginebra que estas pensando, el jamas te daría ni siquiera la hora, sino miralo…_

_Con su pelo rubio, esos ojos grises que muestran que el puede con todo, que es fuerte, con sus estupidos gorilas siguiéndolo, con cada chica que se cruza, con todas. Con todas menos conmigo…"_

**Ginny iba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta, quien estaba en frente caminando a su dirección opuesta.**

**ouch! Perdon no preste atención.**

**La proxima vez mira por donde vas comadreja, que necesitas que te guie tu noviecito el cara rajada? Ah! Cierto que ni la, hora te da. Jajajaja chau pobretona.**

**Ginny estaba tan impactada que ni cuenta se dio, y no le respondió, cosa que hizo que el rubito se desesperara, quería escucharla hablar devuelta, pero eso es algo que jamas dirá.**

**la proxima vez, la vas a pagar. Cuando lo dijo, Ginny vio que le guiñaba el ojo y le sonreia.**

**Esas cosas ella nunca las entendia, y era algo que odiaba.**

Primer cosa que odio de ti:

1.- odio verte sonreír cada mañana, independiente de los problemas que no te dejan pensar y te atormenten, siempre encuentras la manera de escapar de ellos, volviendo las cosas simples y sin preocupaciones. Esa manera tan sutil que tienes de eliminar los complejos con hermosas sonrisas, sonrisas que no puedo sacar de mi corazón.


	2. Chapter 2

**10 cosas que odio de ti**

1º capitulo

**Ginny Weasley era una chica de 16 años, alta, esbelta, con piel de porcelana, un cabello color fuego y unos hermosos ojos marrones verdosos.**

**Así como lo escuchan, este chica tiene mas de un pretendiente que la busca, pero en estos momentos su cabeza y corazón esta en otra persona.**

"_Porque tengo que ser como soy, si no viniese de una familia amiga de los muggles, el me aceptaría, porque soy sangre pura, muy pura al igual que el. Ay Ginebra que estas pensando, el jamas te daría ni siquiera la hora, sino miralo…_

_Con su pelo rubio, esos ojos grises que muestran que el puede con todo, que es fuerte, con sus estupidos gorilas siguiéndolo, con cada chica que se cruza, con todas. Con todas menos conmigo…"_

**Ginny iba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta, quien estaba en frente caminando a su dirección opuesta.**

**ouch! Perdón no preste atención.**

**La próxima vez mira por donde vas comadreja, que necesitas que te guié tu noviecito el cara rajada. Ah! Cierto que ni la hora te da. Jajajaja chau pobretona.**

**Ginny estaba tan impactada que ni cuenta se dio, y no le respondió, cosa que hizo que el rubito se desesperara, quería escucharla hablar de vuelta, pero eso es algo que jamas dirá.**

**la próxima vez, la vas a pagar. Cuando lo dijo, Ginny vio que le guiñaba el ojo y le sonreía.**

**Esas cosas ella nunca las entendía, y era algo que odiaba.**

Primer cosa que odio de ti:

1.- odio verte sonreír cada mañana, independiente de los problemas que no te dejan pensar y te atormenten, siempre encuentras la manera de escapar de ellos, volviendo las cosas simples y sin preocupaciones. Esa manera tan sutil que tienes de eliminar los complejos con hermosas sonrisas, sonrisas que no puedo sacar de mi corazón. 

**Diez cosas que odio de ti.**

2º capitulo.

**Al otro día Ginny iba hacia el gran comedor, cuando estaba en la puerta, vio a Harry besándose con Cho, de repente sintió mareos, y se le fue el hambre, se estaba por ir, cuando Harry la ve, y la saluda con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y no le quedo otra que entrar al comedor, ya que su hermano y Hermione tambien la habían visto.**

**Mientras tomaba su desayuno, Harry y Cho, no paraban de ser empalagosos, y eso a Ginny le molestaba mucho, y de eso Hermione se dio cuenta.**

**Ginny, que te toca a primera hora?**

**Eh, pociones doble con los slytherin. Y creo que si no me muevo, llego tarde.**

**Suerte Gin!**

**Al salir del gran comedor, Ginny ve que el trío dorado y Cho, se levantan para ir a clase, y alguien le dice al oído:**

**porque esperar a alguien, que no te ve? Mientras tienes a alguien que te hace un monumento, y tiene postes en su cuarto?**

**Ginny se dio vuelta, y vio que Blease Sabini, le hablaba, y la iba encerrando con sus brazos y con la pared, acercándosele muy peligrosamente, cuando ya sentía su respiración, algo de repente la cofundio, ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde fue?**

**no la vuelvas a tocar Sabini, o quedas muerto.**

**Ja ja ja que te agarro el monstruo de los celos? Que es tu nueva conquista o chica para la cama?**

**No, simplemente es… es mi novia.**

**Ginny decime que eso es mentira- como si fuera por arte de magia (cuack) aparecieron Ron Harry y Hermione con Cho.**

_2º cosa que odio de ti:_

Ese afán de aparecer justo en el momento perfecto cuando más necesito de ti... cuando mi corazón se hace más vulnerable a los golpes. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Diez cosas que odio de ti**

Capitulo 3.

**Ginny no sabia que responder, estaba nerviosa y no era para más** **dos ****slytherin y tres gryfindor que supuestamente eran uno su hermano, su amor platónico de toda la vida, y su "mejor amiga", y que mas haría? Lo miro a draco pidiendo ayuda, o diciendo otra cosa?**

**si pobretón estamos de novios, ¿alguna queja? Ella es libre de hacer lo que quiera con quien quiera – esto ultimo Draco lo dijo agarrando a Ginny de la cintura, la cual se puso mas roja que todas las cabezas de los weaslys.**

**SUELTA YA A GINNY O TE LAS VAS AVER CONMIGO HURON!**

**En ese momento draco pellizco a Ginny para que diga algo, y esta reacciono:**

**-Basta ron! El tiene razón, somos novios desde hace una semana, y vos no vas a impedirlo… no amor? Le dijo a Draco.**

**- si gorda, tenes razón, vamonos.**

**Al irse, entraron a un aula vacía, y se dieron cuenta que seguían de la mano, automáticamente se soltaron, como si fuera por inercia.**

**Ninguno de los dos quería empezar, el porque sabia que tenia que explicar cosas, y ella por el simple echo que era vergonzosa. Y aunque ella es así, fue la que rompió el hielo.**

**porque me ayudaste?**

**Yo no te ayude, simplemente… no sabia que decir! La primera vez que el Gran DRACO MALFOY! Se quedaba sin palabras, y todo por una pelirroja, una chica menor que el, de gryfindor y como si fuera la frutillita del postre Weasly. Mira colorada, no tengo porque darte explicaciones.**

**Si, si tienes que, ¿porque me ayudaste?¿porque no dejaste que Blease me tocara, me hablara?**

**Nose! Fue un impulso, si? Había usado tal tono, que Ginny no aguanto y salio corriendo nerviosa, asustada. Al correr por un pasillo, no se daba cuenta que se hundía mas en las mazmorras, sin embargo alguien la seguía, y la agarro del brazo llevándosela. **  
3.- Odio saber que me conoces bien y que sabes cual será mi siguiente reacción cuando note que tus ojos fueron a dar justo frente a los míos, entre tanto ojos más lindos que estos que ahora escriben aquí... Sabes tan bien de mis actuares que seguramente adivinaras que me pondré nerviosa y torpe, perderé la motricidad fina de mi cuerpo y con ello la razón en cualquier actuar...


End file.
